The Demon and the Kitten
by ororomunroe531
Summary: it's the x-men-- sh*t happens. Why is juggernaut working with sinister? What's up with remy? Where are hank's twinkies? Romy, kurtty some Loro later on.
1. I'm just a girl

The Demon and the Kitten

Kitty contemplated what song to give him today. She felt so… unneeded. Whenever she tried to help someone today, they shooed her away.

She decided on 'I'm Just a Girl' by No Doubt.

After she picked the CD out of the rack, she put a sticky note on it that said 'track 3.'

The system was, she and Kurt talked to each other through their music. Whenever they got the chance, they would pick out one of their CD's or tapes, tell the other which track it was on a sticky note, and leave the other to find it in their room.

She thought back to last Christmas, when they shared a kiss under the mistletoe. Neither of them ever made mention of it, normal conversation or song.

But she still remembered the sparks that fired in her mind at that completely possessive, passionate kiss.

She left the CD on his desk and phased upward to the kitchen. She thought about how that kiss had changed their relationship. A bystander wouldn't have noticed, really. But after that, he was the slightest bit more protective of her. But in her mind, he was hers, without question. She knew that by nature, he was flirtatious. And she could tell the difference between his "fun" flirt and his serious one.

Still, she got the most maddening pang of jealousy when she saw him doing it.

She walked to the fridge and poured herself a tall glass of milk, and headed toward the game room. She walked through the door and proceeded to spill the last half of her milk all over the carpet.

Kurt was kissing some girl on the cheek! Her man was chomping some slut's cheek!

He looked up in surprise at Kitty with an almost apologetic "I can explain" look on his face.

"You-you-YOU UGLY BALL OF FUR!!" Kitty yelled before she turned and ran, tears pricking in her eyes. She caught the hurt look on his face as she turned, and was instantly horrified at what she had said. Until she remembered what he was doing, which fueled her hurt fury to keep her from going right back and apologizing.

**How could he?** Her thoughts flared. **How could he dare hurt me like this?**

**He wasn't even really yours, you know.** Her sensible side popped out. She was surprised at it's existence this very moment, let alone it's appearance.

**Yes he was, and we all know it!** She shouted mentally. As she reached her room, she flopped down on her bed. She felt hurt, wronged, and mortified over what she had said.

And stupid. Stupid for thinking he could love her, stupid for having a conversation with herself, even mentally.

She cried herself to sleep.

There's other chapters, though they're all short. I hope to get them done tonight. What'ya think?


	2. Ugly?

The Demon and the Kitten chapter two

She woke up that morning to find a CD on her bedside table. It looked like a mix CD. It said "Track 7" on the sticky note in Kurt's beautiful script.

She put it in her clock radio, and changed the track. The Sugababes "Ugly" started playing.

It really was a beautiful song, but the lines that hit her hardest were:

When I was 7

They said I was strange

I noticed that my eyes and hair weren't the same

I asked my parents if I was OK

They said you're more beautiful

And that's the way they show they wish

They had your smile

So my confidence was up for a while

I got real comfortable with my own style

I knew that they were only jealous cos

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you

There was a time when I felt like I cared…

…People made me feel like life was unfair

And I did things that made me ashamed

Cos I didn't know my body would change

I grew taller than them in more ways

But there will always be the one who will say

Something bad to make them feel great

People are all the same

And we only get judged by what we do

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

So are you

So are you…

…Everybody talks bad about somebody

And never realizes how it affects somebody

And you can bet it won't be forgotten…

…People are all the same

(Oh, oh, oh)

And we only get judged by what we do

(What we do, yeah)

My personality reflects me

And if I'm ugly then

(Yeah, so are you)

So are you

So are you

The tears pricked her eyes again. "What have I done? I _do_ love him… oh, I didn't mean to hurt him," she whispered to noone.

She glanced at the sticky note. She hadn't noticed before how the bottom edge was folded back. She picked it up and looked:

It was my foster sister.

Kitty was absolutely crestfallen… foster sister? He'd never mentioned any siblings besides Rogue before! And she had called him ugly! Of all the horrible things to say! She didn't know what to do with herself. She disdained any thought of food, so breakfast was out. She changed into some sweats and headed for the danger room.

She tried to calm herself as she walked through the crowded streets of Jerusalem. It was winter, and there were menorahs in all the shop windows… this was how it was the only time she had ever gone, when she was nine and her parents took her there to celebrate Hannukah.

"Katzchen…"

The silky German voice startled her out of her reverie. She looked around her simulated holiday street and found him nowhere. Concentration broken, she headed up to the kitchen. She knew she'd need some kind of food, Scott and Jean were gone, so Logan would be taking the Danger Room Session Leader role today.

She made her way, uncharacteristically silent, through the arguments and wayward chatter of the dining room. She sat down in the next to last chair available and started to eat her Rice Krispies begrudgingly.

She felt something grab her foot and pull her under the table.

Suddenly, she was in the woods that surrounded the institute.


	3. About ya now

Or rather, above them.

I looked down and saw a fuzzy blue snake wrapped around my ankle. I realized that it was Kurt's tail, and looked up. There he was, staring at me searchingly.

"I know you didn't mean it, Katzchen. But one does wonder why you would say it?" he said with twinkling eyes and a soft voice.

"I saw… but I thought… and you, I, um…" I stuttered. I was trapped in his stare, so piercing.

He gave a last slightly sad smile and with a BAMF! I was sitting confused back at the table. I heard a muffled BAMF from under it and knew that he was gone.

I brought my dishes into the kitchen and leaned against the counter with my arms folded across my chest.

Tabitha came in. I must have had some look on my face, because she got instantly curious.

"Hey, Kitty. What's on your mind?"

"Kurt," I answered without thinking, and instantly blushed. "I mean…"

She laughed shortly. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She leaned back, too. "He seemed a bit upset for a while last night. His sister, too. Do you know anything about that?"

A single tear slid down my face. "Yeah, I know something about that," I said, but didn't offer any other information.

She wiped the tear off and her face softened. She had gotten more responsible, and almost big-sisterly after the first disbanding of the X-Men. Which was only the weirder, since she was a year younger than me.

"He'd forgive you anything," she told me. I was a bit startled.

"Why?"

She chuckled. "You always were oblivious, weren't you?" I just stared. "Kitty, He's loved you since high school. Everyone's seen the way he looks at you! And when you were with that Peter Wisdom guy? We all knew how much it killed him. He'd never admit it, though. You know how he's one to suffer in silence and all that crap."

I pondered that. Since high school?

"But, Kitty," she started seriously. "You're going to have to be the instigator for the relationship. You've gotta give him the go sign. You might not think it, but I'm an observer. I catch everything, and even though there's really no outward show, he's got incredibly low self-esteem. Kitty, he thinks that he doesn't have a chance with you, and never will. And it tears him up every day. And in my opinion, he's just a frickin masochist."

Count on Boom Boom to voice all her thoughts.

But she did have a point.

"Thanks, Tabby," I said and left.

:---oo|oo---:

I leaned against my headboard and grabbed my tail. The fuzzy blue fur was sticking out all over the place on me from my shower. I could go through more shampoo than anyone in the institute, except maybe hank.

My door opened quietly, and Kitty stepped in. She held her boom box, and she pressed play.

"About ya now" by the Sugababes started playing.

qoOop

Kurt rose from his bed and started toward me on catlike feet. He took the boom box from me and set it on his bedside table. When he turned back to me, I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before. I realized that it had probably been there all along and I was just too unobservant to see it.

He pulled me toward him until we were standing toe-to-toe. I could feel his body heat radiating, his fur brushing me, the perfect insulation for winter nights. He stared int my eyes with his piercing ones, and leaned down. He kissed me, lightly, barely brushing my lips. We deepened the kiss, and I never knew exactly how the events would have played out, because we were interrupted.

**CRASH!!**

"Oh, shit," he said and BAMFed us downstairs. Everyone was staring at the intruder, and the professor started forward.

"What are you doing here, brother?" he asked.

It was Cain Marko, AKA: Juggernaut.

AN: so, I got some author alerts, and reviews, and I was super exited! I was also happy that nobody saw the little YAYZ-Dance I did in my living room when I got them, cuz it was really dorky. Any way… CLIFFHANGER! Haha! I do plan to write more, and sorry this one took so long. I do a lot of stuff.


	4. I'm the delivery boy

AN/ Okay, okay, I know. I'm a horrible person and what kind of moron just refuses to update for seven months and all that. But frankly, I reread all this and considered it heresy; I wasn't even actually planning on continuing it as it frigging mocked my current writing skills. BUT! I'm back now and I m actually gonna start updating. Shock,  
I know. ;) Please don't hate me too much.

Juggernaut locked his gaze on Rogue. "Her! That's what I'm here for!"

"Me!? Whaddaya want with me?"

"It's not me that wants ya, beautiful. I'm the delivery boy."  
Juggernaut lunged unexpectedly for Rogue and grasped her arm. He threw her over his shoulder and slammed through the wall, running up to a small jet parked on the mansion's lawn that took off even before the door had completely closed on Rogue's struggling form on Juggernaut's laughing one. It happened so quickly that nobody had much time to react.

After about a full minute of stunned silence, Professor Xavier turned to Logan. "Did you catch the scent of the jet?"

"Yeah," he replied stiffly. "Reeked of Essex."

The Professor said something that the Professor was not usually at all inclined to say, and Jubilee sucked in a sharp breath.

"Who's Essex?" Kitty asked.

"He usually goes by Mr. Sinister now," Xavier explained. "He's a twisted geneticist mutant who's powers were enhanced by Apocolypse. We have a bit of history with both of them. And now it seems he has Rogue."

An air of discomfort settled around everyone.

"Well, get yer butts to the war room, Sinister's not just gonna wait around for us!" Logan ordered the students.

"We need a better plan than that!" Jubilee snapped at Logan. "We can't just barge in there and take her. You might be able to heal but it's not like the rest of us really can."  
"Well, what the hell else are we supposed to do?" Logan growled. "He's gonna be expecting us by now, it's not like we can very well stage an ambush, either."  
"Well if we just barge in there, they are going to kill us. Plain and simple."  
"Jubilee, you of all people would know that that's not true," Storm broke in. "He wanted us for our genetic material last time. After we set fire to the lab he held us in, he lost that. If I know Sinister, he's going to try and capture us. We should be able to use that to our advantage. Send in someone to purposely get caught that sinister does not extensively know about-- Kitty, perhaps-- and they can get information. With her mutation, she can just slip away."  
"We're not sendin' a sixteen year old in to Essex's lab alone!" Wolverine shouted. "For once, I think I agree with Herr Logan," Kurt mumbled to kitty. He eyed her for a second. "Katzchen, I think you forgot to do up your button." Kitty looked down at her shirt and blushed. Well, that was more cleavage than she was showing last time she checked. She did up the two top buttons. "I didn't realize you had undone them," she whispered to him. He grinned at her. "Hey!" Wolverine growled in their general direction. "Would you two concentrate right now and get back to whatever you were doing behind closed doors later?" "But... We-we weren't doing anything!" She whispered to him feverishly, trying not to attract the attention of the students or teammates. Logan rolled his eyes. "Sure you weren't. Just pay attention." Kitty turned away and tried to hide her blush.  
"But I have to wonder," the Professor continued with something kitty had not heard while she was talking to Kurt. "What would Sinister want with Juggernaut? And the other way around?"  
A silence fell over the room.

Rogue was thrown into a caged cell. She was actually a bit relieved. The throbbing pains all over her body from the Juggernaut's... Well, it could only be described as manhandling, were a lot easier to deal with when she was alone and un-blindfolded. She looked around and saw a cell beside hers had someone in it. She gasped. Not much shocked rogue these days, but this was quite a jolt. The someone was beaten to a bloody pulp. She could hear that his breathing was ragged and one of his legs was twisted into an unnatural shape. His eyes were closed in pain and he was obviously conscious, as he was trying to keep his broken leg above the ground, and supporting his weight on his elbows. His face was red from the blood pouring out of... She could count five cuts on his head. His auburn hair was glued to his head from the blood. His clothes were torn horribly, all blood soaked. She wanted to cry for this man, he looked seriously like he might die. It felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. Was this the same fate that awaited her? A beat-up doll? She felt as if she would be sick all over the floor when she heard the man speak quietly to himself.  
"C'mon, Lebeau, set the damn leg, you've been t'rough worse." He came up off his elbows and reached for his leg. He shifted it into a slightly more normal looking angle and screamed.  
"MERDE! Je jure que je le tuerai si ce sera mon dernier acte!" Well, she wasn't expecting him to start shouting in French. He leaned back on his elbows, breathing hard. He came back up and gave his leg a sharp tweak, straightening it back to normal. "AAAAGH! DIEU!" He screamed. He glanced down at his leg through pain slitted eyes and exhaled heavily. He reached to the left and retrieved something she hadn't noticed. It was a trench coat. It was also stained with blood, but more in tact than the rest of his clothes. He jerked one of the pockets open and retrieved a cigarette and a lighter. He took a deep drag as soon as it was lit.  
"Y' know, chere," he said, addressing her. and turning slightly. "It's not all dat polite t' stare at people who're in pain." "Ah, er, Ah'm sorry." She sat for a moment. "Who did that ta you?" "Our wonderful host, Nathaniel Essex."  
Rogue gasped. "Juggernaut kidnapped meh for Sinister?!"  
"Oui."  
_Well, Ah'm screwed_, rogue thought.

AN/ yeah another short one. Oh well. I will give you Kurt shaped cookies if you review! And sorry for the whole gory part there, I didn't expect it to go that way.  
Translations:  
" MERDE! Je jure que je le tuerai si ce sera mon dernier acte!" -- "SHIT! I swear I will kill him if it will be my last act!"  
"...DEIU!" -- "...GOD!"


	5. Her COOKIES!

AN/just so you know, when I'm writing this, I'm seeing and hearing the 1992 animated series characters. (before the new animator in the fourth season thereabouts. I never liked that new animator, too... cartoony compared to the previous one.) Well, except for the characters that weren't actually in the 1992 animated series... So, just see and hear those in your mind's eye/ear any way ya like. Anyway, this isn't really following any comic storyline, so consider it slightly AU. Thanks if you're still reading the story, I know I totally suck for never updating. --Zandra

XX

Kitty peered over the bush she and Kurt were behind. The old warehouse where this Sinister guy was supposed to be didn't look big enough to fit all that genetic-science-whatsis crap that the Professor had talked about. Oh well, she should focus on the objective. 'Port in with Kurt, find Rogue, and 'port out. This should suck a little bit.

XX

Remy stared at the girl. She had been muttering under her breath for a few minutes now. _Trust all de beautiful ones t' be shit crazy, _he thought to himself. But Rogue wasn't crazy, she was talking to the people in her head. Er, that came out wrong. She was talking to her psyches, the people she had absorbed, although he didn't know that. She was trying to find one in particular, grasping at straws to try and make a plan to get out. She had absorbed Sinister once, she was sure of it. Whether or not she could dig through his memories for anything useful was to be seen.

Rogue's eyes flashed red, and she swore under her breath.

"Merde!" Remy said. "Y' eyes, dey looked like- like-"

"Yeah, yeah, bayou boy. Ah know. Hey, ya wouldn't happen to know which base this is, wouldja?" she asked him as her eyes faded back to their normal emerald green. Remy's face was horror struck as he stared at her eyes, which seconds ago had been exact replicas of Sinister's. "Well, ya just gonna gawk at meh all day, Cajun?"

"I... You!... I t'ink we're somewhere in Nevada..."

"Crap. Well, unless the Prof or Jeannie are usin cerebro, Ah guess--"

BAMF!

Rogue and Remy looked over to the entrance of the hall, where the sound had come from.

"Kitteh! Kurt!" she exclaimed.

"Rogue!" they yelled in tandem.

"Gambit. Now dat we have all been introduced, mind gettin' us out o' here, mes amis?" Remy addressed the newcomers. As Kitty was about to reply, Ruckus appeared behind Kurt.

"NIGHTCRAWLER!" Rogue warned him. He spun around just in time for his elbow to connect with the purple-clad man's half-open mouth. Ruckus stumbled back and was about to open his mouth again when Kitty phased her hand through his head, effectively knocking him out.

"Well, crud, If he heard us, then--" she started.

"VERTIGO! Disable them at once!" Sinister could be heard from the end of the hallway.

"It's been grand, but I think ve haff overstayed our welcome," Kurt said. He pulled Kitty to him, teleported into Rogue's cell, and then directly to the blackbird.

"Kurt!" Rogue protested. "What the hell! Ya just left Gambit there!"

"He vas not nearly as high on my priority list as the two of you."

"Kurt Wagner, ya 'port us back there raight now, do ya hear me?" Rogue said with her accent thickening in anger. Kurt knew there was no talking to her when she got like this. So, her grabbed her arm and BAMF!ed out over the orders not to of Storm, Cyclops, and Wolverine.

XX

Back at Sinister's lab, Remy was watching with interest and horror as Sinister and his men scrambled around to try and get them back.

Before his eyes, there was a puff of blue smelly smoke and there appeared the stunning southern beauty and the blue-furred teleporter.

"Chere! Y' an y' friend came back fo' dis Cajun!" he announced merrily.

"Yeah, now shuddup an' grab on." she replied hastily, as he had alerted sinister and his current band of marauders to their presence. Remy grabbed Kurt's tail and they were all back at the Blackbird.

"Trippy," he commented.

"Who the hell is this?" Wolverine demanded.

"No tahme ta explain, Logan. Go, Scott! Ah know they'll be aftah us!"

As Scott fired up the jet, Logan grunted, "Fine, but you owe us an explanation."

XX

Back at the mansion, Hank came out with a stretcher for Remy, and everyone else went inside. Kitty and Kurt stayed back a bit.

"Nice night, eh Katzchen?" Kurt asked as he looked up at the stars that had been out for a while. Jeez, it had been breakfast ten minutes ago, where had the time gone?

"Well, yeah, if you think day-long rescue missions are fun," she said with a smirk. He smiled back down at her and casually draped an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into him and smiled.

When everyone was back in the mansion, in the war room for a run-over of the mission, Xavier started talking and Kitty and Kurt mostly didn't listen. They glanced at each other from time to time, as they didn't want to be called out for all-out gawking.

"We need to find out some things," Charles continued. "Why would Cain be working with Sinister? He has never worked with anyone before now. And just what Did he want with Rogue? Who else, if anyone, is involved?"

"And, the most confusing thing, don't forget, Chuck," Logan piped up from where he was leaning on the wall. "Why was this so damned easy?"

Xavier gave a sigh. "Yes, that is a concern. Did we truthfully take Essex by surprise? Or is he merely toying with us?"

Everyone in the room fell silent at that.

XX

"Well, Gambit, I am going to have to splint that leg. And I cannot do that if you won't go into the medlab," an exasperated Hank told the stubborn young mutant clinging to the door frame.

"NON! No labs, no labs o' any kind!" Remy replied petulantly.

Hank tried unsuccessfully for about the twentieth time to pry the man's hands away from the door. Finally, he decided to just sedate him. He left through the doorway Gambit was clinging to and returned with a shot which he promptly stuck in the lean mutant's neck.

"Hey!" Remy gasped before the sedative made his hands loosen on the doorway. "Bâtard," Gambit huffed before he passed out. Hank chuckled.

"Scott will certainly not have much fun trying to be authoritative with you, my young friend," he said as he gently scooped Gambit off the floor and brought him into the medlab.

XX

"There ain't much to explain," Rogue said. "Ah woke up, he was there realigning his leg, we talked for a few moments, then Kurt an' Kitteh showed up."

"Why'd you make Kurt go back there for him?" Logan demanded. "Kurt could have gotten hurt, and that guy isn't our responsibility!"

"Whaddaya mean, 'not our responsibility?!' How could ya, in good conscience, leave someone in that monster's clutches when ya know ya could save 'em?!"

"We do it all the time, you know Sinister's got his clone playthings."

"But as we all know, Sinister has yet to create a sentient clone. Gambit is most certainly sentient, an' most certainly not a clone!"

"All right, you two," Scott butted in. "What's done is done. Wolverine, drop it. Rogue, Kurt you're restricted from missions for two weeks for disobeying direct orders from your team leaders."

Kurt nodded. Rogue pouted but didn't say anything. Hank walked in.

"Our new Cajun friend has a cast set. Now, may I ask where you all were, how he got here, and how he was injured?"

"Sinister," Rogue replied.

"Oh."

BANG! CRASH!

They all looked at each other and headed for the medlab.

XX

When Hank walked into the room he saw the young mutant fighting the restraints hank had the forethought to put on him.

"Let me outta here!" he demanded. "I don' do fuckin' labs!"

"As I recall you telling me. And, may I ask, why are you already awake? That same sedative would keep a small horse asleep for three hours," Hank said.

Logan had finally gotten a good look at the kid, and provided the answer. "Remy's got pretty damn high metabolism. Part of his mutation."

"You know this man, Logan?" Xavier asked at the same time Rogue breathed out, "Remy."

His name tasted good on her lips.

"Yeah, we ran into each other couple a years back. He's a thief, and he was hired by the American government to take something from Weapon X."

"What?" Kitty asked.

"His DNA," Gambit replied. He had stopped thrashing long enough to realize who was in the room. "Bonjour, monsieur claws."

"Hey, dickhead." Gambit disregarded the comment and his eyes fixed to storm.

"Stormy! How 'ave y' been, chère? Keepin' in practice a bit, I hope."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" she asked over Kitty's and Jubilee's snickers. "And no, you incorrigible scamp, I have given up thievery."

"Well, if yo' have forgotten the basic pick-pocketin', lock picking, and safe-cracking skills, I may have t' ship y' off t' N'Awlins so mon père can give yo' a reteachin' course an' a good scoldin'," he replied merrily.

"The Thieves Guild, Ororo? You, really?" Wolverine asked.

"Yes, really, Logan. And I think Jean-Luc would hardly have time to teach such menial things to a reformed thief. Isn't that more your brother's job?"

"Henri? Non, He's too busy learning the whole guild handbook an' other t'ings like dat," Remy replied with a cheeky grin.

"I thought you were supposed to take the 'throne' after your father?"

"Yeah, well, there was Julian at m' weddin', an' our duel, an exile an all dat."

"Oh, my. I always did suspect that boy had feelings for Belladonna unbecoming of a brother," she replied cynically. "how are you taking it all?"

"I miss Tante Mattie's beignets! Her crepes! Her COOKIES!" he wailed dramatically. "Good t'ing dey all started comin' outta N'Awlins for holidays. I don' t'ink I could stand it if dey didn'!"

"Well, Jean-Luc stepping out of the guild house for anything other than business at all should show you how much he cares, if you ever doubted it."

By this time, everyone except Storm had left the room.

"So," he started. "Mind getting' dese awful t'ings off me, Stormy?" he begged, gesturing with his eyes to the restraints on his hands.

Storm smirked. "Gladly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN/um, not much Kurtty in this one, eh? Yeah, well, there will be some, but I'm gonna go ahead and change this story to a Romy. Don't worry, there will still be Kurtty in it, but I don't wanna disappoint people too much. I don't write the story. It writes itself, I swear. It uses my hands and my computer for its own devious purposes of getting online publishment. (Is that a word? Meh.)

PLEASE REVIEW I WILL DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN IF YOU DO! … On second thought, as a reward for reviewing, I will NOT do the funky chicken. Trust me, the latter is the better option. --Zandra


End file.
